


Jacket

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John Watson is a Saint, John Watson is having a bad day, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock is a brat and John is long suffering. So, basically, every day of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket

John stormed up the stairs to the flat and directly into the kitchen. Growling, he wrenched off his jacket and tossed it in the sink.  
  
Sherlock followed him up at a leisurely pace, flipping through their mail. He tossed the envelopes onto his desk, then carefully removed and hung up his coat. He grimaced as he noticed a spot on it. He’d have to get it cleaned.  
  
John yanked his jumper up over his head and threw it into the sink on top of his ruined jacket. His sandy hair spiked up in all directions, like the quills on a hedgehog.  
  
Sherlock glanced at himself in the mirror over the fireplace. Dreadfully windy today. He frowned and delved his long fingers into his dark curls, tousling them into a more desirable shape.  
  
John kicked his shoes off. He took a good look at them and tossed them in the bin.  
  
Sherlock fell gracefully into his chair and methodically untied and removed his shoes. He noted a bit of odd-coloured dirt on one of them and made a note to index it.  
  
John fell into a kitchen chair and pulled off his trousers. Binned them. Looked at his flatmate. Swore.  
  
“Next time, if you’re going to do that, you could give me a bit of warning.”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Use me as bait!”  



End file.
